war_in_orionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikbin-di-Remal
'Alliance Fleet Leader Ikbin Allaya Intin-di-Remal, '''was the Prime Admiral that commanded the Vikarian Fleet, the Conquer and Colonize effort sent to Sol. He served the Alliance of Liminos Expansion Army for thirty years. Ikbin was born into an upper caste family, namely the Aket leadership caste. The Remal family played a role in Alliance politics for many decades before his birth. Desiring to be free of the boring life of a politician, he went against the wishes of his parents and applied for Alliance Naval Academy. He was accepted mostly because of his families' status in the Alliance Council. He graduated the Academy in two years. He was granted the rank of stak-underling and sent to Paxada. His first tour was spent on the planet silencing the Kwata Revolt. He spent three years as a prison guard, rising through the ranks. At the rank of stak-foreman, he was assigned as a quartermaster aboard the ''Dvak-class Rikstor. There he served for six years. During his time aboard the ship, he learned much about the management of large ships and command structure. He continued to rise through the ranks because of his obedience and willingness to follow the orders of his superiors. While aboard the Rikstor, a vessel famous for its yalmer-staff sparring tournaments, Ikbin became extremely proficient with the yalmer-staff and won the tournament three of the five times he participated. He was well known on Daxada and his matches were publicly viewed on comvisions. After his time as a quartermaster, he was promoted to tork-commander and became a firing line commander aboard the Rikstor. ''He spent six months in that position until he was promoted to tork-forceman and made captain of the ''Rikstor. As captain of the Rikstor, the ship was member of the Old Gren Fleet. His tour led him into one of the first instances of pre-invasion contact with the Azrak. In the Battle of Yunhi Moon, the Old Gren Fleet was destroyed, except the Rikstor, two other Dvak-class cruisers, and a Haktor-class battleship. The destruction of the Old Gren Fleet at the hands of a single Azraki vessel led to the passing of the Lower Systems Colonization Effort in the Alliance Council, a doctrine that began the construction of three star fleets to be launched to three faraway stars in the Lower Green System region on the Liminos Charter. A selection process began to choose the future leaders of the fleets. Ikbin-di-Remal entered his application. He was chosen to lead the Vikarian Fleet to Sol. His leadership in the nine year journey to Sol proved likable to the colonists and military personnel in the fleet alike. He adapted new strategies to combat the unexpected resistance in Sol. He won many victories against the Human's Triple Alliance, a military alliance composed of the three most powerful Human nations. His efficient progress through the system was ground to a halt in the Battle of Neptune, in which half of his ships were destroyed. This loss demoralized the Sagittarians, but did not fully diminish their resolve. They pushed the Triple Alliance further and further back into the Solar System, eventually tricking the Triple Alliance fleets into attacking his fleet at Ceres, leading to great losses for the Humans. Unable to inflict proper damage on the dwarf planet Ceres from orbit due to atmospheric deflectors, he sent his subordinate and long time friend Sikar-di-Florel to the planet with a full complement of 400,000 men to take the world from the Humans. Ikbin hoped to destroy the center of Human pride by bypassing their defensive line and using their short distance skip-engine to attack the home world of Earth directly. His fleet arrived and met harsh resistance from ballistic missiles and small scale craft. He commanded the defense of his fleet from the Malish-class destroyer, the Pure Desire. ''To his surprise, his old ship, the ''Rikstor, broke formation from his fleet and landed on the surface of the planet. An hour later, the vessel left and used its skip-engine to exit the system. Ikbin expected to finish the nuisance of the small strike fighters, then begin his bombardment of the planet. In a sudden coordinated attack, the remainder of the Triple Alliance Fleet, as well as a new large warship attacked the Vikarian Fleet, disrupting its defensive line and heavily damaging several ships. The Triple Alliance revealed the power of their warship by utilizing a powerful weapon that tore through the hull of the Pure Desire, damaging the reactor within the ship and leading to a chain reaction that destroyed the vessel, killing Ikbin-di-Remal. Legacy Ikbin-di-Remal was widely hated on Daxada for his failure to secure Sol as a viable colonial system. He was a household term for "fool" or "idiot". On Earth and in the Solar System, those who did know the name of Ikbin understood the role of an individual who nearly annihilated their race from existence. His name stood akin to that of Remy Berznov.